


An Ocean Monster, with a Soft Heart

by orphan_account



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Child Abandonment, Drug Use, F/F, Godzilla is a Mentor, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, NOT A ROMANTIC REALTIONSHIP, Parentless Child, Symbiotic Relationship, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Two Parents Die, drowing, just wanted to show godzilla in a symbiotic relation ship with a human basically, mental health, parent loss, please help this child i’ve created, tony stark as a parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Godzilla, ferocious and feral monster, finds peace in a specific human. (Which isn’t surprising)
Relationships: Natasha Romanoff & You, Peter Parker & You, Steve Rogers & You, Thor & You, Tony Stark & You (Iron Man movies)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	An Ocean Monster, with a Soft Heart

Terror and punishment were the only feelings of _She, half of Godzilla._

He could feel her panicking and obviously thought that she must have been in the most danger she’s ever been.

Godzilla was a mystery. She didn’t know why he even was apart of her in the first place.

After all, did she deserve his power? 

That thought only pushed the panic further. And along that came the jagged black spikes coming out from  _everywhere_.

_Everywhere._

The giant lunging tail shot out like Jesus and Mary.

The nails pried their way out of her fingers, they started to look like Malecifent. 

Godzilla’s primal instincts start coming to.

And she wasn’t sure if that bathroom door could hold his raw power.

Then, the blackness of her sanity vanishing. She saw black.

___________________

She woke up through his eyes, and saw the curled up form of his tail next to them.

They woke up in their lair.

This is where they went for power and hunger.

_The Avengers were GOING to have her ass thrown down 14 flights of stairs, then again 4 times._

Godzilla must have sensed the negativity, cause he growled in tones and responded.

_You do realize I cannot tell the difference of a panic attack and endangerment?_

_Yes, I know. But, do you realize I can’t control_

_them?_

Once again, he sighed in the roughness of dealing with this child.

She responded in an exhausting tone,

_I know you’re annoyed, you don’t have to hide it._

_I’m not annoyed. Just figuring out our emotions._

The girl suddenly had questions. Why are we together? Do I deserve your power? Or your intelligence? How about the-?

_I’m going to stop you right there._

The rough and gurgly voice pierced her sentence.

_Yes, you do deserve everything I have. Because you have given me something I could never pay you back for. You gave me the power to realize that humans aren’t monsters. They just don’t understand the situation we’re in. They take one look at me and they bomb me. But you? They see you as a normal person. Not with some monster as apart of you._

And the girl thought back to the many times that the bad humans had hurt them, beat them, manipulated them.

And somehow, she couldn’t bring herself to blame them. Her soul and his would were intertwined. Every thought, feeling. and physical pain were shared between their atoms. Nothing she had was hers, and nothing he had was his. 

_It was theirs._

So if she had panic attacks, he had panic attacks. If he defeated some alien threatening them, she felt his glory and battle scars over his mangled body.

_Because they shared nerves, and the power of telepathy with one another._

She also thought back to when The Avengers were fighting the bloated, devourers of the Chitauri Army, and how he wanted so bad to get out and fight these fuckers. But if she did have let him out, New York City would have been a radiation wasteland. And there were still people living here.

_She had to restrict him on his limits and help him, but had he done that with her?_

But, there was that one time she came across Sarah,  her bitch bully. 

“ _Hey f@ggot! Where’s your parents to help you out from my wrath? Oh right, they drowned!”_

Is what she would echo through the hallways, into her tired ears.And it took  so much power and self control  to not suddenly become 314 feet tall and crush her sorry ass. 

But the funny thing was, was _that_ _Godzilla was the one to hold her anger and resentment back._

Because people think that the both of them are full of anger and hate. But, that’s not true, the both of them are just two exhausted beingswith too many grudges to hold against their enemies, even some people that have helped them out when them both were stuck in a 614 feet hole, which both of them couldn’t climb out.

However, in reality, she would be absolutely dead in a ditch without him. 

Then, that’s where the other piece came in. Where would he be without her?

** _ _______ TW DRUG USE AND DROWING!!!! _ **

Because in the long run, when her parents took her on a boat to get away from the authorities busting her parents from having a very successful meth line, her parents had crashed the boat while being high, and drowning to their demise. But her, she was stranded on a piece of a boat struggling, she never learned how to swim so she would have died if it wasn’t for  him.

The girl can still remember the time minuscule spikes became the size of an airplane. And she remembers the big golden hue eyes beaming down on her, as if it understood her situation of being parent less. It stared at her longingly, and it had pushed its nose down to where she was.

The poor little girl must have been so scared and confused, because she crawled onto it as if the giant ocean monster staring down at her, was her last lifeline. _(it was.)_

_The distant girl_ who was riding on a boat with two meth heads, was suddenly riding a ocean monster, which sounded like a story they would make up not too long ago.

The little girl had closed her eyes to shield her from the unknown radiation and dust, in the destination they had been going to. She felt a bump, then shaking and moving, then the sounds of radiation moving throughout a someone’s body, the sound of spikes rusting and moving, the sound on elephant like feet shuffling towards a home, of the unknown beast.

She could still remember the faint, musty smell of fire and smoke. The little girl was in a monster lair, except, the monster seemed to care. 

The monsters eyes rose slightly, creating wrinkles over side of his snout, causing the girl to think little of it.

It clearly realized something, the innocent little girl would not last in its lair for long, as she would rot away on his very snout. 

She must have been too busy sleeping on his snout to realize.

The unknown monster suddenly knew what to do, it was either this poor little girl died, or they created something together. 

It didn’t like the sound of the first option, but he had to look back to when humans were the ones treating him as an unequal and a nuisance to their time. 

But Godzilla had felt a stranger connection to this girl, a connection that was the same as being a mentor, or a guardian.

Then the thought that she would die if he didn’t do something fast, came back to his already split mind.

So he decided on something that would change his future and hers. The ability to mend with humans. 

So the beast had closed his eyes, then came two minds, one of conflict,

and one of calmness, and the smell of a small, healthy girl.

_They had mended together, in a sense that would make her bonded with the sea monster that had once saved her._

_______________________

_You can stop reminding me of the old times starlight._

Once again, gruff, wise tone of a mentor, only she could recognize as instantly as she did.

_Hey! I can because that’s the first thing I remember._

_I know that little one, but sometimes it’s goodto reconnect with the present, because reflecting onto the past can cause big issues with reality._

She snorted similar to he does when the monster deals with her bullshit.

_Yes, and I also know that. I didn’t need an essay old man!_

_If that’s the game we’re playing, you can get in a cradle and cry for all I care!_

His attempt to make her laugh worked through the roof.

Her beautiful laughs rang throughout the lair, shared by the two beings of Earth.

A familiar ring tone rang through the echos of her laughter, her laughing stopping as her conscientious searched for her phone.

_By the buddha over there my starlight._

His loud voice directed her down to her original form, a human size demi god.

The girl picked up the phone, and the caller ID was, Tony Stark, her human mentor.

She answered with fear, last time she had called him was _before her panic attack, and_ _she didn’t know if he would-_

_Kid! slow down. Just answer it and if he gives you a hard time, just let me handle him._

The girl took slow breaths, he was right,  everything would be fine.

With the biggest fear, she answered the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! love y’all!!! hey🤲🤲🤲


End file.
